Moonlight Shadow (OS)
by TrefleV
Summary: Sans spoiler ? Non, aucun résumé disponible, désolée... Si : Sanji a un fils. Si si.
1. Chapter 1

Non, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est encore une fanfic. Je dois sérieusement revoir mes priorités je crois x)  
J'en suis pas trop déçue, en fait ^-^ Mais d'après une amie, Wyne-sans-nom pour ne pas citer, la fin est un peu brusque ("à la fin on reste sur notre faim, enfin voilà") et à vrai dire elle a pas tort. Donc si vous avez des idées, les gardez pas pour vous, moi je manque cruellement d'inspiration pour une fin plus "construite et spirituelle".  
J'espère que c'est quand même pas trop mal ^-^

(***)

Tout à coup, il releva la tête, un bruit soudain ayant interrompu le flot de ses pensées. A deux mètres de lui venait d'arriver Ace, tel une météorite. Sanji le regarda s'épousseter en s'approchant de lui.

"Yo.  
- T'es pas censé te saouler à la fête avec les autres ?  
- J'ai du faire quelque chose qui a pas plus à Nami, rigola Ace, elle m'a éjecté très loin en me frappant.  
- Ça lui ressemble bien."

Le brun le rejoignit et s'assit juste à coté de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il finit par demander au blond s'il allait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il reste assis, seul, un soir d'été.

"Parait que j'ai un fils, lâcha Sanji, bien que réticent.  
- QUOI ?"

_"Ça a le mérite d'être clair, comme réaction..."_

Et pourtant, c'était la pure vérité ; personne n'aurait cru que lui aurait un enfant, encore moins qu'il le retrouverait. Mais si : sa mère, magnifique trentenaire aux yeux de chat (littéralement) et aux cheveux violets, l'avait fait chercher par un équipage de mercenaires en manque d'argent, et l'avait rejoint sur l'ile. Ça n'avait pas du être facile, mais le résultat était la ; le cuisinier était au courant de l'existence de son fils.  
Suite à cette découverte, il s'était enfui sur la plage, jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une falaise à laquelle il s'adossait maintenant.

"Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible...  
- Bah, les protections, c'est pas très fiable, philosopha allègrement Ace en balayant la remarque de la main.  
- Quelles protections ?"

L'homme de feu regarda Sanji avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu sais qu'il faut faire attention, justement pour éviter les enfants, non ? vérifia-t-il, suspicieux.  
- Me prends pas pour un con, s'énerva le blond. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas serrer la main à une femme que j'aime pour éviter ça."

_"Oui, c'est une évidence... C'est comme ça que les hommes se reproduisent..._"

Ace laissa échapper un petit rire, avant d'abandonner l'idée de se retenir et de s'écrouler au sol. Bon- un cours d'éducation sexuelle s'imposait...  
Finalement, les experts en amour n'en savaient pas tant que ça ; si on lui avait dit que le grand Sanji était inculte à ce point, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. (ah ah, moi non plus... personne, d'ailleurs...)

(***)

(et non, pas de lemon ! :p même si la situation aurait été parfaite *sort*)

"Alors, c'est bon ? Tu as tout compris ? s'enquit Ace, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard- Sanji s'était révélé très bon élève, sans grande surprise.  
- Oui..."

Ce dernier semblait plongé en pleine introspection et regardait dans le vide. Alors c'était comme ça qu'on faisait les bébés ?  
En attendant, il ne voulait plus fréquenter de femmes en connaissant tous ces détails sur leur anatomie... A la vue de la grimace qui déformait le beau visage du blond, Ace sourit intérieurement. Devinant le sens général de ses pensées, il se déplaça de façon à être face à lui.

"Tu sais, susurra-t-il, il y a d'autres moyens de s'amuser sans risques..." [partie coupée : mais non, rajouta-t-il précipitamment devant l'air horrifié du blond, pas avec les petites filles ! Pas avec les filles tout court, en fait.]

Ace approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Sanji, bien que psychologiquement inconsciemment prêt, fut trop surpris pour réagir et se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier la saveur de la langue du brun entourée sur la sienne ; il était à deux doigts de l'enfermer dans une cave pour en faire le prochain ingrédient de ses plats. Ace de son coté se laissait porter par son instinct, profitant de ce baiser unique. Ils finirent par se détacher sans un mot, se fixant mutuellement du regard.

"Vaudrait peut être mieux ne pas en parler à Luffy tout de suite, souffla Ace.  
- Hum hum, acquiesça Sanji, encore dans un état second.  
- ME PARLER DE QUOIII ? arriva le concerné sans crier gare.  
- Euh... ils cherchèrent vite fait une excuse. Qu'on a plus de viande !  
- Aaaaah !  
- Ehm, chuchota Sanji, je crois que c'est encore pire que si on lui avait dit la vérité..."

(***)

Et je vous rassure : Sanji ne vas pas découper Ace pour le cuisiner, il préfère le garder pour lui tout seul ^-^ (égoïste va !)  
Bon, ben c'est fini... Un magnifique (ou pas) OS, cette fois réellement romantique. J'l'avais bien dit que j'en étais capable ! Oui bon à mon niveau en tout cas, c'est du jamais vu.  
Concernant la fin : vous avez jamais remarqué que les personnages ont la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver des qu'on parle de leur cacher quelque chose ? XD "Parodie" de cliché, me voilà...  
Ça vous a plu ?


	2. Scene coupée 1

Il expira longuement et s'arrêta au pied d'une falaise. Il s'assit sur le sable, et posa la tête sur les genoux. Il frissonna- dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pris de chaussures, et le froid s'insinuait dans tout son corps.

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas repartir avec l'équipage et abandonner un enfant. Mais laisser tomber son capitaine reviendrait au même... Cette pensée le fit sourire- il venait de découvrir l'existence de son enfant et il s'inquiétait encore pour son équipage. Il avait toujours du mal a réaliser...

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait discuté avec un chef cuisinier, bu dans un bar avec ses amis, tenté de séduire des femmes pour finalement quitter l'établissement avec l'une d'entre elles- un fait plus rare qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais en chemin vers la maison de sa compagne du moment- qui gloussait pour une raison quelconque- une voix l'avait interpellé.

"Sanji !  
- Oh une belle demoiselle me demande ! s'extasia-t-il d'abord. Navré, mais je suis déjà accompagné, se ravisa-t-il ; puis finalement, en se retournant vers son interlocutrice : Oh, Mossy ! Cela fait longtemps..."

Il délaissa sa conquête- de toute façon leur histoire n'aurait pas duré- et partit avec sa vieille connaissance. Plus ancienne que vieille, d'ailleurs- la jeune femme avait dans les trente ans, même pas, et Sanji admira encore une fois sa grande beauté. Ses cheveux violets retombaient sur ses épaules, seules quelques mèches étant rattachées dans une sorte de chignon. Un ruisseau mauve cachait son œil gauche, mais le droit dévisageait le blond d'un air inquisiteur. Celui-ci sortit de sa contemplation pour rejoindre la jeune femme aux pupilles félines dans sa petite habitation. Il était encore tôt, ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'ils trouvèrent le fils de la violette assis devant un livre de coloriage. Fils qui, d'après ses dires, était aussi le sien.

(*** )

Petite anecdote : même si je pensais à une femme aux yeux de chats et aux cheveux violets, dans ma tête, je voyais Carmen (la cuisinière qu'il croise vers le début). Assez différent xD


	3. Scene coupée 2

"Il y aurait pas un moyen d'annuler ca, au moins ?  
- Non, lui apprit Ace en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Et il y a pas un moyen de s'en débarrasser... gentiment ? précisa-t-il. [sous entendu : sans noyer de bébé xD]  
- Fuir, rit amèrement le brun. Si tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, se radoucit-il, ca vaudra mieux pour vous deux.  
- Je ferais un père minable."

Là ou il aurait du trouver des encouragements ne lui fut offert que le silence. De toute évidence, son ami était, dans une moindre mesure, d'accord. De toute façon, être élevé par un père duquel on a gâché tous les rêves n'aurait pas été mieux, se consola le cuisinier.


End file.
